Naraku (Senran Kagura)
Summary The Reincarnation Sphere was hidden away in the shrine of the Goshin Clan's village. Outside of mealtimes, Naraku spent her entire youth with the Sphere, kneeling before it constantly. The Sphere must have a human presence nearby to store up energy. That’s why, 365 days a year, she continued to stare at the Reincarnation Sphere without rest. As a priestess, that was her duty and her life. So even at her age, Naraku had never set foot outside the village, nor did she ever have any friends. But even so, she didn’t bemoan my fate, as every villager continuously told her there was no greater honor than to attend Master Kagura’s once-in-a-century rebirth. Now that Kagura has been reborn, Naraku's mission is to keep her safe until the slayer of all yoma has fully reawakened and can complete yet another of her perpetually occurring and self-destructive life cycles. However, after Asuka and company learn of what Kagura's grisly, supposed fate is to be, they decide to take it upon themselves to slay the yoma in Kagura's stead so she can live a life of freedom. Fearing this will render Naraku's childhood one spent in vain, Kagura seeks to fulfill her "destiny," no matter who stands in her way. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Naraku Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Shinobi, Priestess, Guardian of Kagura Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation (Wields two iron foot flails, whose size she can change from that of a golf ball to almost twice as big as herself), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Asuka, Haruka, and Homura several times), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Asuka, Haruka, and Homura. Should be comparable to Murasaki and Ryona) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can throw one of her flails into the air with relative ease while it is at maximum size) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Fought Asuka, Haruka, and Homura several times), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: High (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi, a priestess, and the guardian of Kagura. Spent virtually her entire childhood kneeling in front of and staring at the Reincarnation Sphere) Range: Extended melee range to several tens of meters with her foot flails Standard Equipment: Iron foot flails attached to both feet via chains Intelligence: Gifted in combat, though lacks social skills and knowledge of much of the world due to how she spent most of her life. Weaknesses: A bit jaded and overprotective of Kagura. Vulnerable when her clothing is torn in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Six Paths of the Underworld:' Naraku takes a stance as she lifts up one of her iron ball weights which begins to grow in size. She proceeds to kick the iron ball repeatedly as it builds momentum and speed-- emulating a paddle-ball. To finish, she pulls back the chain on the weight causing it to spin in place, then she jumps and slams the weight down with one last powerful kick. *'Six Paths of Samsara:' Naraku gets down on all fours, then performs a handstand and begins to spin at a rapid pace. Her legs are spread apart, allowing the iron ball weights on each to freely swing about from their chains. Using herself as an axle, she pivots her body into the air, allowing herself to stomp atop each iron ball weight with ease. This sends out a powerful aftershock that sends any enemies left in the vicinity flying. *'Hell Fall:' Naraku expands one of her foot flails to its maximum size and begins spinning rapidly. The weight and momentum of the flail sends enemies flying. She continues this until she notices a young Kagura perched atop the weapon. Reactively, she launches the flail high into the air, jumps onto it before it begins to fall, then grabs young Kagura before the weight hits the ground and sends out one final shockwave. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Senran Kagura Category:Tier 8